


Compare

by redbirb



Category: DC Comics, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Superboy (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, kon can be a thinker too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Kon thinks about his boyfriend, Jay.





	Compare

Jason is older by a few years. Kon likes that, admires the ruggedness of a boy grown into a man, traces the scruff along cheeks and chin, the strong line of jaw. He kisses calloused knuckles, intertwines with hands that are deceptively human and fragile.

Jason is darker than him. He is the moon and Kon the sun, walks in darkness while he flies the skies. There is something mysterious about him, something brooding in those green-tinted cobalt eyes, something like death under Jason's skin. Kon wants to wrap around him, to shine some light into the abyss the other swallows himself in.

Jason smokes (not something Kon approves of) like an artist. Thin wisps of smoke curl around the young man's face as if gently caressing, smooths across a cheek and breaks against the bridge of a nose. It's strangely beautiful, Kon thinks. Everything about Jason is strangely beautiful and alluring.

Jason is dangerous. He is spitfire and gun powder wrapped in lethal poison and boiled in wrath. He is a threat, and risk, and peril and a wild card. He is a vigilante : a Bat. Nothing Kon has ever done or will ever do can compare to that. Kon wears a symbol of hope, has never known the struggles Jason has lived through. He wants to understand, wants to help.

Jason is broken. He hurts, Kon knows, is in pain for more than one reason. He has known disappointment and hatred, failure and betrayal, has burned and drowned at the same time. Jason doesn't fly anymore, he is no longer a Robin. And Kon, well, he can understand that part. He wonders how different Batman and Superman really are when it comes to parenthood because Kon may be a little broken too.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish there was more fic of these two. And fanart. And everything else imaginable.


End file.
